Madman Hill
by ADAMalchemist
Summary: "So sit back; Watch the show; And relinquish your free will; For now you take a trip; To the house on Madman Hill." EdxRoy lemon(sex) later on. I'm bad at summaries. Mainly promised for RubySaphireMoon.
1. Madman Hill

**A/N: Meant to be made for just RubySaphireMoon but since I have no way of keeping it on the computer for more then 24 hours, I had to upload it. I've wanted to do a fanfic that involves an Asylum for a long time now. And I think this might be a good one. I don't know, it may not. But, anyway, enjoy the insanity I guess. Warning for crappy writing.**

* * *

_In the home upon Madman Hill_

_Children play forever and the nurses never sleep_

_The sun shines but the light never touches_

_And the residents rock and weep_

_Shocks can be heard down the hall_

_Screams and cries enter your dreams_

_And make you bash your head on the wall in annoyance_

_The people smile in pain and frown in joy_

_They move on command_

_They do what their told_

_But only from one man_

_Two sides made a whole_

_And two wholes make a right_

_Your memories return_

_Only to fade_

_So sit back_

_Watch the show_

_And relinquish your free will_

_For now you take a trip_

_To the house on Madman Hill_

* * *

**A/N: Review? Thank you for your time. - ADAM**


	2. Saving the department

**A/N: Warning for crappy writing.**

* * *

_"Mr. Elric..."_

"Mr. Elric..."

**"Mr. Elric!"**

His head shot up, drool rippling down the side of his cheek. The rest of his class laughed at the scene, watching as the teen whipped off his face. The teacher stood at the head of the class and glared at her pupil, tapping her foot in disapproval.

"Mr. Elric, do you find it _enjoyable_ to sleep in my class?" She asked, ruler in hand.

The blonde teen smiled sleepily, staring at his teacher with a happy look in his eyes. "Well...yeah. You're boring as fuck." This caused another uproar of laughter from the class around him.

It also caused another glare from Mrs. Curtis.

Putting her arm high above her head, she threw the ruler at the boy, hitting him right in the head. The other teens went silent and turned away from the scene, not wanting to meet the same fate that their fellow classmate had.

"No swearing in my classroom!" She screamed.

Within mere seconds, she returned to the lesson, smiling. And, once again, the teen fell asleep. Thankfully, the bell rang long before she even noticed his snores. As soon as it did, he ran off, heading straight for the meeting place in front of the school. During school hours, showing affection to boyfriends and girlfriends was forbidden. But once that bell rang, it signaled that hugging, kissing, and holding hands were now allowed. Even within school grounds.

The teen ran, a smile on his face as he turned the corner, watching the others kiss goodbye to their lovers, hold hands as they walked, and hold each other close. Amongst them was a lone, black haired senior. He looked around, hands in his pockets, sweater tied around his waist.

The blonde's smile turned into a grin as he jumped onto the older teen, laughing as he did so. The boy turned to the other and smiled back, kissing him on his hairline. "Hey, you."

"Hey, you." He mumbled, blushing slightly.

The taller of the two held out his hand which the shorter one took, walking with him down a path in the woods. He looked all around while his younger lover looked at his feet, making sure that his left leg kept up with his right.

"How's your leg today?" The older asked.

"It's fine." The younger said, smiling up at him. "How was your day, Roy?"

Roy looked down and smiled at him. "It was crappy until now."

The blonde's smile quickly disappeared and he looked down, a blush coming over his cheeks. "Oh, I'm sorry."

The black haired teen smiled and shoved his lover playfully, making sure their hands stayed holding. "Don't be sorry. You make my day everyday."

This caused a smile to cross his lips. It was good for him to know that everyday, he brightened his life. His heart fluttered and he swung their arms all the way to the library, their usual hang out place. Quickly, the two walked in, climbed the stairs, and entered a quiet study room that sat in the back. As they did, it caused the only other one in there to smile and look up from his food.

"Took you two long enough." He said.

"Shut up, Ling."

"Make me, Ed."

The two stared at each other, exchanging glares. Roy silently chuckled and sat down, pulling out his laptop. He just sat back as his lover and friend fought, searching for certain songs on his favorite site, YouTube.

It wasn't long before Roy's best friend, Maes, walked in, slamming the door closed. The loud bang caused the two ramblers to freeze and sit still. The teen fixed his glasses as he smirked and sat down across from the blonde, a clipboard full of papers in his hands.

"So," He said. "I found out some interesting things."

Ed looked up at him as he pulled out his cell phone. "Really? Like what?"

"Like how the school is cutting the music department."

This caused the tallest of them all to glare at his childhood friend, his eyes praying that the teen was joking. Maes, or as his friends called him, Hughes smiled sadly back at him.

"It's so that the sports teams could get new uniforms and equipment." He said.

Ling looked at him, glaring at him as well. "That's complete bullshit."

"You've got to be lying, Hughes."

But he shook his head and placed the clipboard on the table, showing everyone the truth. "I wish I was." He said.

All of them sighed in disbelief, thinking of anything they could possibly do to stop this madness. Edward shook his head as he began reading the contents of the papers, trying to find anything to prove the teen wrong. When he found nothing, he threw the clipboard down and glared at it.

"All of their minds are twisted!" He screamed.

His lover nodded in agreement and picked it up as well. He flipped the papers onto their backs and began writing on the top.

Hughes looked over and nodded. "I agree."

Ling looked at him, raising an eyebrow. "What? That their twisted fucks?"

"Well that too. But a petition to save the music department. This could help us."

All of them nodded and began writing their names. As the blonde finished writing his name, he looked down at the empty space bellow his and shakily wrote another name. Roy looked over his shoulder and raised an eyebrow as he read it.

"Who's Alphonse? A cousin of yours?"

Ed shrugged and handed him the pen, shaking his head. "No. The name just came to me. Besides, the more names, the bigger the chance we have to save our music department."

* * *

**A/N: Don't worry, it'll pick up soon. This is supposed to be 20 or so chapters so yeah. Review? Thank you for your time. - ADAM**


	3. Freshly Baked Cookies

**A/N: Who else thinks Hughes will be the first to die? Just me? Haha, anyway, warning for crappy writing and lemon. That's right. Lemon; the sexiest fruit in the world.**

* * *

The walk home was actually beautiful. Snow covered the ground and twinkled from the sun, giving anyone walking around the temptation to jump in and play around. Which, was just what was itching the inside of his very being.

But, he shook his head at the pure flakes and turned his nose up at it, holding his lover's hand with all his might. Why did he have this deep want to jump into the snow like a child? The taller of the two looked down at the blonde and smiled as he watched him stare at the piles around them. Letting go of his hand, Roy shoved him slightly. Just enough for him to land in the pile of snow in front of them.

Edward landed, the cold flakes going down his shirt. He shrieked in surprise and stood up, puffing his cheeks out at the other. "That's not funny. You got my uniform all wet." He said.

The black haired teen laughed and patted him on the head. "I couldn't help it. You looked like you wanted to play in it so bad."

"I kinda did..." He said, smiling slightly.

Before his lover could react, the blonde scooped up a handful of snow and threw it toward the older one. Roy jumped as it hit him and he smirked, picking up a ball of flakes himself. And with that, the war started.

By the end of it all, the two were panting and soaking wet. Ed smiled at the sight of them and laughed, taking the teen's hand once more. Together, they walked up the street, turning when the house was in sight. The smaller one smiled as he walked in, heat hitting their frozen noses along with the smell of fresh baked cookies. The two smiled as they closed the door, walking into the kitchen. There stood Trisha Elric, the younger teen's mother. She smiled at the two and placed a plate of the chocolate chip cookies on the table.

"Look at you two." She said. "Soaking wet. Go get changed before you have anything to eat."

Edward huffed and crossed his arms. "Can't we have one?" He asked, sounding like a child.

Hohenheim, the boy's father, looked up from his book and stared at his son. "Do what your mother says."

Trisha smiled and nodded, turning to tend to the pot of boiling water. Roy turned to his lover and smiled, holding his hand as he led him out and up the stairs, going right to the blonde's room.

Once inside, the older stripped his shirt off, pulling it over his head easily. This caused the younger to smile, taking his off as well. The snow had seemed to soak all the way to their skin, making every part of them wet. Ed turned on his night side light, looking over at his lover, watching as the water droplets glistened off his chest and arms. His onyx eyes sparkled against the light as well, showing how much lust was in him as he turned to the younger one. With swift movement, he walked over to him, wrapping his arms around him, placing his licorice lips on his vanilla ones. It was soft at first, innocent; just like their first kiss was. But as the seconds passed, it became deep and intense. Before long, the young teen felt his bedding against his bare back and Roy's lips head south.

"W-wait..." He shakily whispered.

The older looked up and smirked, slipping his hands into the black dress pants that Edward wore. With a quick tug, they fell down to his ankles, exposing himself. His face became red and he looked down at him. "Mom and dad are downstairs..." He said.

"They know we're together." He said. "Your parents approved."

The blonde nodded, watching as his lover sat up, getting closer to his face once more. "I-I know...but-"

His voice was cut off as Roy placed a kiss on him once more, his hands slipping the paints and boxers completely off, and undoing his own pants as well. His tongue moved around in the younger's mouth, exploring every part of it. Once the zipper on his pants was down and pulled down to his knees with his own pair of boxers, the black haired man lifted his lover's hips. This caused Ed to throw his arms around his neck, keeping himself up. Slowly, he opened his eyes and forced himself not to become blind with the lust he was feeling, looking down at his left leg.

To his relief, it stayed attached, it's toes as curled as his human leg. Once it set in that it would be fine, the blinding white lust flooded his eyes once more.

Roy looked down at him, letting the kiss go. "Ready?" He asked him.

In reply, he nodded, leaning up to place his lips on him once more. The older one responded to his action, deeply exploring his mouth. Slowly, he set the younger down onto his throbbing member, causing him to moan loudly into his mouth. Ed bit his lower lip, trying his hardest to keep the many moans he had left inside of him.

Once the black haired teen was inside of him, they stayed like this until he slowly lifted the blonde's hips up once again. He let out a sharp gasp, clinging to his shoulders as he was laid down. Again, just as he was almost out, Roy thrusted into him, causing him to throw his head back in pleasure. As he went faster and faster, Edward spread his legs wider, moaning into the others shoulder.

And, just before they reached their climax, a knock came at the door. "Edward! Hot chocolates done!" His father said, walking back down the stairs.

The blonde sighed and moaned lightly as his lover pulled out, pulling up his boxers. He looked up at him as he smiled, pawing through the closet and pulling out two pairs of pajama pants along with shirts.

"It's a good thing I'm sleeping over." Roy whispered, throwing the shirt and pants on.

Ed nodded, putting his own on as well. "Y-yeah." He said, his face completely red.

The older teen smiled softly and kissed him on his hairline, helping him slip his shirt on. Once the two were dressed, they advanced down the stairs, sniffing the air for the lovely scent of boiling chocolate mixed with fresh baked cookies.

* * *

_The place was small and damp, water leaking from the ceiling. It dripped into a bucket that the child kept in the corner._

_His usual blonde hair was covered with dirt and grim, along with dried blood. The oversized shirt that he wore covered everything down to his knees, holes everywhere on the thin garment. He hummed in some sort of joy as he kneeled down, playing with the chalk he had found earlier that month._

_Happy as could be, he drew a small picture that contained him, his mother, his father, and someone else. The younger child he always saw and called his brother._

_"Whatcha' drawin', Brother?" The youngest asked, walking over from his corner._

_The older one smiled and looked up at him. "It's a family picture. See, there's you, and me, and mommy, and daddy."_

_The brunette smiled and chuckled along with his older brother. Until the door from up the stairs opened. The younger ran off, passing the bottom of the stairs as he hid in his corner. But the ones coming down didn't seem to notice._

_The blonde tried to run off into the same corner but was caught, picked up, and thrown across the room._

_"Trying to run, little Ed?"_

* * *

**A/N: Oh man. What's going on? Anyway, I'll be posting cosplay pictures and fanart soon on my facebook. Check my profile for the link. Review and thank you for your time. - ADAM  
**


	4. Who is Alphonse?

**A/N: I may be at leave for a short time. Why you may ask? Well, I only have about 248 days until PortCon. What is portcon? It is Maine's longest running and largest convention. Not all my costumes are done. Such as school!Edward...and Edward in general. portconmaine . com. If it is possible for you to go, then awesome. We get to meet! I will hang out with you, take pictures, go out to lunch with you, anything. Of course, you might also be able to do it with me and my editor. She doesn't edit my fanfics, she edits my books. Hopefully, I get published someday. Anyway, warning for crappy writing.**

* * *

_"Eddddwaaaarrrddd..."_

_"Has he even been paying any attention?"_

"Ed, wake up."

"Hey, sweetie. Wake up."

**"EDWARD!"**

His head shot up, his blonde braid flying up and hitting his back like a harmless whip. Rubbing his sleepy, golden eyes, he looked around to see just how irritated everyone was. Ling looked very annoyed, sitting across from him with his arms crossed and his body leaning back against his chair. Hughes didn't look to crossed, staring up at him for a moment before going back to his paperwork. And Roy, he just looked very worried.

It had been going on for days now, nightmares waking him up at night, his friends waking him up during the day. All in all, he was tired beyond belief and just wished to be left alone.

The young Mustang placed a hand on his lover's shoulder, his voice gentle but still deep as he spoke. "Hey, are you alright?" He asked.

Edward nodded, running his hand through his hair. "Yeah...just tired."

"Didn't you get any sleep last night?" Ling asked, pulling out his headphones. "I mean, you were late to class and we stopped playing Modern Warfare at, like, nine."

Hughes looked up, straightening his glasses. "Modern Warfare? _Really?_ That game has no plot line. It's just endless killing."

"And that's why we play it." Ed and Ling said, smirking at the tallest black haired teen in the room.

Roy shrugged. "Does seem like fun."

"I will never understand you people."

The four of them laughed. And this is just what the blonde loved. He loved this more then he loved his mother's cookies and sweets. Sometimes, more then he loved the older teen sitting next to him, holding his stomach as he laughed. Just this band of 'brothers', this room. It was a safe haven, a place where he could go and just forget about the world.

Even though, Roy helped with that enough as it was.

He smiled as he watched the other three talk, argue, and negotiate. Those three, his love, his best friend, and his tutor of sorts were really the best thing he ever had. Along with his mother and father, but still. All a teenager could ask for is a group of his own kind that would give their lives for his. And vice versa.

"So, about the petition." Hughes said, bringing Ed's mind back into reality.

Ling looked up from his lunch box, a dumpling slipping out of his mouth as he talked. "I think we should go door to door."

"I think you should finish _chewing_ before you talk." The blonde snapped.

"I think you should _stop_ talking, I can feel your stupidity and it's killing my brain."

The two fought, giving insults back and forth. Once the last comment was given, the two sat back, laughing at each other's tired faces as if they had just ran a marathon. Roy smiled down at his lover and patted him on his shoulder.

"Didn't your parents say they wanted you home early today?" He asked.

Edward sat up, gasping. "They did!"

"We'll get you later when we're passing out the petition." Hughes said, smiling as the youngest of the group grabbed his bag and waved.

"See you later!" He said and ran off.

Thankfully, his house wasn't to far from the library. All he had to do was try his hardest not to slip on the ice he ran on. Which, he did he few times; only to stand back up again and continue his race. Before long, he was bursting threw the door of his house, panting. His mother and father looked up, worried.

"Edward, sweetie, are you alright?" Trisha asked, walking over to him.

The blonde nodded and sat up, smiling up at her. "I'm fine, Mom."

She smiled back and led her son to the kitchen, sitting him down at the end of the table. Across from him sat a larger and much older man, his glasses almost coming off the tip of his nose. Sweat dripped off his brow at the sight of the teen, almost as if he was scared. He fixed his tie and adjusted his glasses, looking him over.

"Ah, I haven't seen you in forever, my boy. Do you remember me?" He asked.

He shook his head, glancing at his mother and father who sat on either side of them. "Um, no, not really."

The man smiled slightly and adjusted his falling glasses once more, looking down at paper work that sat in a file in front of him. "I see, I see." He mumbled as he flipped through the pages.

He seemed to be looking for a certain page in particular and once he found it, he plucked it from it's brothers and sisters, closing the file. Laying it on top, he laced his fingers together and looked at the confused teen once more, smiling as much as he could.

"I am Dr. Byron." He explained. "I come by every year to see how your mental state is doing. You know, from after the accident."

The accident. Edward remembered now. Not to long ago, he had been in a terrible car accident, costing him his left leg. Every year, he would have a short talk with the doctor about him coping with the loss of it. He shrugged as he looked down at his prosthetic, moving it slightly with ease.

"Yeah...I'm fine." He said, smiling at him.

His parents gave Dr. Byron a smile as well, causing the man to grin along with them. "That's good, very good. Have you been having problems at school or at home?"

The blonde shook his head, thinking things over in his head. "Nope. Life seems pretty good right now."

Once again, the man grinned, nodding, writing things down. "Good, good..."

As he watched the pen etch into the paper across from him, something tugged on him. Something he could never explain. He felt the need to ask him something he wouldn't normally ask anyone else. Opening his lips, he stood silent for a moment before his voice broke the silence of the room.

"Who's Alphonse?" He asked.

Dr. Byron's hand stopped, the air becoming thick with a dark aura. Had he said something wrong? The three adults looked up at the teen in almost utter shock.

"Where did you hear that name?" The doctor asked.

Ed shrugged, looking off to the side. "In my head."

"Edward, have you been seeing things?"

The short one looked at him as if he was insane, wondering what he meant by seeing things. "I can see perfectly fine. I'm not blind."

"I know, Ed. But, have you seen anything weird?"

He shook his head, wondering just what was going on. Why didn't they say who Alphonse was? Why did they get so upset?

"No." He answered, bringing everyone to relief.

The doctor stood up and placed the file inside his briefcase, shaking both of his parent's hands and nodding to Ed. "Take care." He said.

With that, he was gone.

And as everyone started going about their own business, Trisha starting dinner and Hohenheim cheering on his favorite football team, something replayed in Edward's mind over and over.

Who is Alphonse?

* * *

**A/N: Note that the accident happened when he was 7. He is now 12-13. Roy is 17, Hughes is 17-18, and Ling is 13-14. Review, become friends with me on facebook, and thank you for your time. - ADAM **


	5. Signatures for the Petition

**A/N: Warning for crappy writing.**

* * *

The ceiling is the best place to stare at when one looks back at the day.

It's bare, a single color, usually nothing on it to distract your attention. It helps keep one's mind on track and that's just what he needed.

The way that his parents and the doctor had acted at the mere mention of the name was utterly strange. Why did they ask him those weird questions? He glared at the ceiling, rethinking the questions in his head. They sounded like questions you would ask a mental patient.

_Tap!_

Why would they treat him like a mental patient?

_Tap!_

He was sane, wasn't he?

_Tap!_

What was that infernal sound?!

_Tap!_

Edward sat up in his bed, walking over to his window, clearly annoyed. Opening it, he saw the culprits. Ling smirked, a whole handful of pebbles all ready to be thrown up at the window.

"About time!" He screamed in a whisper.

The blonde sighed and glared at him, picking up his backpack. Quickly, he threw on his shoes and walked down the stairs, exiting through the front door. Roy stood on the other side, smiling at him, arms open. With a grin on his face, the youngest teen ran up to him, wrapping his arms around his lover's neck.

Hughes stood, smiling at the adorable scene while Ling stood there, ready to throw a rock at one of them. "Come on, you love birds. We have a music department to save."

And, with a nod from the two, they were off, heading door to door to ask for signatures, as many as they could give. Within that hour, the four had gathered up to three pages of signatures.

The oldest of them sighed and took off his glasses, rubbing his eyes. "Well, it's late."

Ling shook his head and looked at the group, determined to stay out until midnight. "No. We're not going home yet. It's only ten!"

Edward yawned, leaning against Roy. "Ling, give it a rest..." He mumbled.

But the exchange student wouldn't have it. He crossed his arms and began walking up the dead street. "No. I say, we go do something adventurous."

"We're going to get caught by the police." Hughes noted, walking off after him.

The two lovers smiled slightly at each other and nodded, holding each other's hands as they began walking. "A little adventure might be fun." The older of the two said.

The youngest nodded slightly, trying to keep himself awake. Truthfully, he didn't want to go on any adventure. He wanted to go back home, sneak upstairs, and crawl into his bed. But how could he say no? He shook his head, trying to wake up as much as he could. The three followed Ling down unfamiliar roads, alleys, and streets. When he stopped, he turned to the group and smiled.

"My host-brother brought me here earlier this year." He said, beginning up the hill.

Hughes shook his head and grabbed the back of his shirt. "We can't go up there!"

The exchange student turned around, placing his hands on his hips. "And just_ why_ not? It's perfectly safe."

"That's Madman Hill! You see that building up there?! That's an abandoned asylum! Hence 'Madman' Hill!"

Roy and Edward looked up at the building, shaking from the very sight of it. The place has stood alone for a few years, but some say, that it isn't truly abandoned.

"Oh come on! Lighten up!" Ling said, turning on a flashlight. "I just wanna go up there, check out some things, grab some cool looking stuff, and get out. That's all!"

The eldest of the group glared at him. "Fine. But everyone, be careful." He said.

And the journey up the hill began. The pavement slowly turned to gravel as they came closer and closer to the entrance, the trees and plants all seeming to die off more and more. Even the evergreens. As they reached the top, the youngest of them stopped. His lover turned to look at him, still holding his hand. He had become pale, almost as if he was scared to get any closer. But why would he be scared? None of them had ever been to the building that sat on the hill.

"Ed?" He asked. "Come on. I'll be right here."

The blonde finally nodded and began walking once more. It wasn't to long before the four found themselves actually in the building.

Ling smiled as he looked around. "Awesome! ECHO!" He screamed.

And sure enough, his voice echoed all around, just as he had wished. Hughes shoved him slightly, glaring at him.

"You're gonna get us caught." He mumbled in a whisper.

The Asian smirked and began walking up to the front desk, looking around in the drawers and files. Keys to rooms fell off the curved desk, echoing slightly in the large entrance room. Roy looked around as well, keeping his grip on his young lover's hand strong.

"Let's go look in the front office." He told Edward and began walking down the corridor.

Many photographs hung on the walls, showing who had worked here and who had lived their miserable lives in the rooms above them. Some of the faces, the blonde couldn't really see. But most, he could and he would tilt his head in question. Why did some of those faces, some smiling, some frowning, look so familiar?

"Ah!" His lover said, opening the door. "Found it."

The two walked in, looking around. Hoping that the light would actually turn on, Roy flipped the switch. To their amazement, one light bulb lit up. The older of the two smiled at the light, the youngest didn't. Something about the place seemed to tug at his worst heartstrings and play a tune of horrid passion.

He looked all around, letting go of Roy's hand. Walking over to the cabinet, he opened it with ease, his nimble fingers moving each file.

"Edward." His love whispered, causing the poor boy to jump and make his heart race.

The blonde turned toward him and began walking, looking over his shoulder at the file he was looking at. The picture stared at him in the face, giving him shivers down his spin. A boy stood in the entrance hall, holding a strange doll close to him. His eyes stared right into Ed's, both sharing the same shade of gold. The boy's hair was long and placed in a pony tail which sat on his shoulder, once again, sharing the same shade of Ed's. The child looked to be about seven years old and frowned back at the two.

"Who...who is that?" He asked.

Roy shook his head and shrugged, looking through the file again. When he flipped the photograph over, a name was written in black sharpie, clear as day. But, it had not made sense and made the two scratch their heads in question. But the older teen read the name out loud, looking at his lover for a reaction.

"Edward Elric."

* * *

**A/N: Oh man. What's going on? Thank you for your time. - ADAM  
**


	6. The doll

**A/N: Sorry I've been gone for so long. I'm real sick. Hopefully, I'll get better soon. Anyway, warning for crappy writing.**

* * *

He shook his head in disbelief, taking the picture right from his hands. This couldn't be right. Walking closer to the light, he stared at the picture carefully. The boy in the picture wore a hospital gown over a long sleeved white shirt. His white pants covered most of his feet, looking slightly baggy. The doll in his hands had brown hair that seemed to be made with felt, his eyes buttons and his smile made from stitches.

Honestly, the doll made shivers dance across his skin, hitting every nerve. The doll freaked him out, but, at the same time, it was very familiar.

"Ed?" Roy asked, getting closer to the blonde.

The teen turned to him and shook his head, handing him the photo back. "Must be some kind of mistake..." He muttered, thinking everything over.

The other nodded, folding the old photograph and slipping it into his pocket. He could see the confusion growing in his lover's golden eyes and took it upon himself to further investigate the story behind the boy in the picture.

"We should meet up with the others." He said, taking the other's hand who nodded in reply.

"Yeah."

His voice was distant, making it seem like he was falling asleep. But, he stood there, eyes open and awake.

Roy nodded and walked out with him, turning down the hall to the main entrance. "Ling! Hughes! Let's get out of here!" He called out, his voice bouncing back to his ears.

The room was quiet for some time before the echoing noise of running footsteps danced around the room. Before they knew it, the two were coming down the staircase leading upstairs, holding things in their hands.

"Well, I looked around enough." The eldest of the four said.

Ling smiled as he walked over, his arms full of various items from toys to medical supplies. "Look at this crap I found!" He said excitedly.

Pouring the contents out onto the front desk, the group looked everything over, taking what they wanted from the pile. Hughes pulled out an old packet of files, skimming through it as he picked it up. Ling grabbed an old doctor's reflective mirror, quickly placing the band around his head with glee. Roy picked up a file as well, containing many photographs of patients that had stayed there.

Edward stared at what was left, pondering on what he should get. His eyes wondered from the old instruments, used and rusted, to small knick knacks and toys. As he stared at the pile, one thing stood out from the rest. A white doll with brown felt hair laid on it's stomach, a patch of a different fabric sown into the side.

With much hesitation, he picked the doll up, turning it over to stare it in the face as if it was his worst enemy. Once he looked into the button eyes, he knew just who it was. His eyes went wide and his heart stopped as he stared at the stitched smile.

"Hey you kids!" They heard from the front door.

The four didn't even turn to look at the police officer to know that they were in trouble. Ed jumped at the words and dropped the doll, running with his group out the back door. Roy grabbed his hand and led him down a trail behind the asylum, running as fast as his legs could carry him.

The blonde turned back and stared at the building as it glimmered out of his sight. That doll...

* * *

The door closed behind him, the lights almost blinding him as he walked into the living room. It was clear by now that his parents had woken up to find him missing. When he looked up from his feet, there they were; sitting in their chairs.

"Where were you?"

"You had us worried sick!"

A mixture of worry and of anger filled their voices as they stood up, asking him all different questions. But he just stood there, staring off into the distance. Replaying the night over in his head. The picture, the doll, everything. And as his parents sighed, questions formed on his tongue as well.

"Mom...Dad...am I crazy?" He asked.

The question made their parents stare in utter shock, not exactly sure of how to answer. They stared at each other, seemingly sending mental messages back on forth. The silence only made Edward itch more. It also scared him.

"I'm not crazy, am I?"

Trisha shook her head, smiling softly down at her son. "Of course not, dear." She said with slight hesitation.

With one swift movement, she walked over and pulled him into a hug, stroking his long hair. "You're no less sane then me and your father."

* * *

_"Oh, Lord, our leader and father, hear our prayer! Take this demon from our home and cleanse him into purity!"_

_The deep voice was dark in his ears and made him trash about against the metal table. But, the straps that held him down kept him still, causing him to panic._

_"This hurts! Please stop! I didn't mean to! I'm sorry!" The blonde cried out._

_The woman beside the poor boy simply sighed, stabbing a knife into the child's left leg. This caused him to scream in pain and cry in fright. He looked to the woman to only see a smile on her face._

_"You must get used to this. Your suffering is only beginning, my sin."_

_His golden eyes went wide with fear and he screamed as she broke the bone in his small leg, pulling the knife out as she did so. Once it was broken, she picked the large weapon up over her head and in one fluid cut, the leg was off._

_The seven year old screamed with much emotion that any decent person would come to his aid._

_But no._

_These were not decent people._

_These were monsters in disguise._

_But no matter what, no matter how many different couples he would jump to, there would only be those two._

_There would only be one set of them._

_There would only ever be one mother and one father._

* * *

**A/N: Aaaaaannnnnnnddddddd there goes his leg. - ADAM**


	7. Research

**A/N: Happy Halloween! I'm sorry for not posting or anything for so long. I've not only been sick, but I've had to take care of my family who got sick after me. I'm very sorry. I truly am. Anyway, uh, enjoy?**

* * *

The room was still save for the buzzing sound of his computer.

His hand hovered over the keyboard as he stared at the website, just wondering what exactly he should put in the search bar. The picture of the boy sat on the desk, beside his other hand. A sigh passed his lips before he typed in the name of his lover, the name that was written on the picture.

Millions of search results popped up, it overwhelmed his onyx eyes. He scrolled down, reading each result.

_**Edward E.'s tanning salon**_

_**The Elrics by Edward Sullivan**_

Many results were like this and made the teen want to attack his computer. None of these sites were telling him anything he needed to know. And that's when it hit him. His fingers danced across the keyboard, hitting the certain keys that would help him find what he needed. Unfortunately, a search for 'Edward Elric, Madman Hill' came up with no results. He scratched his head, trying to remember the true name of the asylum on the hill.

Once the name came to him, he pounded the keys in.

Edward Elric, Rayman Hill Asylum.

One result sparked his attention.

* * *

He sat on his bed, looking at the ceiling. The blonde stayed like this for what seemed like days until he finally sat up, taking his prosthetic off and placing it on the chair beside his bed.

Sighing, he laid back down and replayed the incident over in his head. Why were his parents so hesitant?

"Brother..."

The voice made him jump, sending shivers down his spin. That voice...it belonged to the boy in his dream. The boy that was nice, the one that actually cared. His little brother.

Edward looked around, trying to find the source of where the voice could have come from. His window was shut tight and his door was locked. His closet was open and clearly no one was inside. He was completely alone.

"Big brother..." The voice said once more.

It sounded like the boy was right next to him, speaking right into his ear. He shook, looking all around him. He was alone, right? He was alone with just his thoughts. Sitting up in his bed, he looked into the mirror that sat above his desk. And there he was, the boy from his dreams. He wore a plain shirt like he always did, his brown hair sweeping to the side. His amber eyes set into his gold and he smiled, sending shivers up Ed's spine.

"Please, Brother." He pleaded. "Find me."

Looking around the room once more, he tried to find exactly what was giving off the reflection. Who was in his room? But when he turned back to the mirror, the boy was gone. He stood up and walked over to it, completely looking it over. Maybe his parents were trying to trick him. He smiled, waiting for them to jump out from under the bed or rush in from the hallway, laughing. Minutes turned to an hour as he waited, but they never came. Had he truly gone insane? With a deep sigh, he slipped out of his pajamas and crawled into his jeans, threw on his shoes, and walked out the front door. That boy...he looked like the doll he had seen earlier.

Maybe all he had to do was get that doll back to it's owner. Maybe then, the boy would be at peace.

* * *

**A/N: I promise the next chapter will be longer. I had to write this quick because this is the only free time I have right now. Everyone is sleeping. Anyway, yeah. I'll write more tomorrow if they are all feeling better. Again, I am very sorry for being gone so long.**


	8. Truth or Lies?

_****_**A/N: So, my family is better and so am I. Soon, I'll be able to actually do things on facebook and write more. The new charger cord for my laptop is coming in a few weeks. Anyway, uh, enjoy?**

* * *

_**January 20, 2007 Saturday**_

_**Crowley Child sent to Rayman Hill Asylum**_

_**Earlier this week, Edward Crowley, age seven, was taken into the state's custody. His parents, Elma and Jack Crowley, were arrested late Wednesday night for child abuse and attempted murder of their young son. When later asked about the event, the Crowley's admitted that they had indeed tried to kill the child, convinced that he was a demon sent by the Devil himself. Both parents were admitted into a mental hospital for the criminally insane in California. On Friday, the child was sent into foster care but was taken out early this morning. **_

_**"I can see why they thought he was a demon," said Pinako Rockbell, owner and caretaker of the local foster care house. "He would constantly play with an imaginary friend."**_

_**When asked about his imaginary friend, Edward became angry and insisted that he was real. The behavior toward anyone who thought otherwise became to much to handle and the child was soon sent into mental care at Rayman Hill Asylum. When admitted into the system, a staff member, Trisha Elric, quickly fell in love with the child. We can only hope that this child finds peace in this world.**_

His eyes were wide as he read the passage, thinking it over and over in his head. If all of this had been true, wouldn't Edward remember any of it? Wouldn't he be timid and jumpy? He shook his head, trying his hardest to clear his mind as he turned to his window. Nothing out of the ordinary was truly happening, a stray cat roaming the streets, the sound of dogs barking. But as he stared down at the road, something caught his eye.

Long, blonde hair curled into a braid shined against the street light as the small teen walked.

Roy slightly jumped back at the sight. Ed never walked around at night alone. And, by the looks of things, he seemed to be set on Madman Hill. In one motion, the black haired teen rushed out his bedroom door and down his stairs, throwing on his shoes as he ran out the door.

"Edward!" He called out, causing the younger to turn.

"Roy?" He asked, looking around. The teen shook his head and rubbed his temple, walking over to him. "I'm so out of it..."

The taller of the two wrapped him in a hug, taking a silent sniff of the air around him. Thankfully, he did not smell of alcohol or any type of drug.

"What are you doing out here?"

When he looked down, he noticed his eyes were slightly red. He wouldn't have taken a drug, would he? No. No, he wasn't that out there to seem like he had taken a drug. He was just tired.

His golden eyes looked everywhere, as if he was looking for something. "I was...heading to the Hill."

"Why?" He asked, walking with him.

"I...someone told me to go there. Told me to find them."

Roy raised his eyebrow in confusion as they entered his home. "Who?"

Edward turned and looked up at him. The look on his face made the older teen concerned and the answer that followed made his worry all the worse.

"Alphonse."

* * *

The newly given facts swirled in his head, causing him to stumble into questioning his lover.

The elder of the two would never lie to him, he wouldn't dream of it. They had known each other for a few years now and neither wanted to keep secrets from the other. If one was sick, he would tell the other. If one was jealous, he would tell the other. If one had stolen something, which none of them had, he would tell the other. They didn't believe in lies. Lies only made broken hearted people. But what he had just told him, he must have been lying.

"Roy, seriously, this is messed up." He said, looking the news site over and over.

The picture next to the article looked exactly like him, gold eyes and all. Of course, he was smiling in this one as apposed to the one from Madman Hill.

"I know this is messed up. But I'm serious. This is you from when you were seven! That's why you can't remember much!"

Edward looked up at his lover with confused eyes. "I got into a car accident. My mom worked and still works in a beauty salon. I was bullied as a child but nothing more. Saying that I'm this Crawley kid is...why...why would you do that?"

"Ed, I wouldn't do this for fun and games. I suggest you ask your parents about this."

* * *

_He sat all alone in the room, shaken._

_They had taken him away, his little brother. This was all new to him._

_They said that it was to help him, help him get better. But how does taking one's brother away make them better? This question was imprinted into his head as he sat crying in his room._

_After what seemed like days, the door finally opened and in came a nurse and the one meaning he had left in life. The only reason for him to keep living._

_He gasped happily and sat up, hugging the brunette tightly. "I-I thought I would never see you again!" The blonde cried._

_"The nice woman helped me. She's on our side." He whispered._

_The nurse stepped forward and smiled. "I figured you would want him back." she said, patting the older boy on the head._

_He smiled for the first time in so long and held her hand, standing up lightly on his new leg. The silence between them grew until he finally let out a sweet and heart warming comment._

_"I wish you were my mommy."_

* * *

**A/N: Oh man. More stuff is going to happen. thank you for your time. - ADAM**


	9. Sad, Depressing Truth

**A/N: Sorry it's so short. I'll try and make it longer next time. Enjoy?**

* * *

As the days passed, the tension and awkwardness grew between him and his family.

Every day, he would sit at the table, wondering just who was sitting with him.

Every night, he would sneak out and make it closer and closer to his greatest target. The doll on Madman Hill.

By the end of the month, the blonde had just about lost his mind. He would constantly drop hints and questions but his parents just seemed to move around them with irritating ease as if he was a child asking what he was getting for Christmas. It piled up inside and started to boil over in an annoying mess. As he stared at his chicken, he felt it pour out of his mouth and sting his tongue.

With an unknown source of true anger, he bolted up from his seat, slamming his hands on the table in a demanding way.

"Am I Edward Crowley?!" He screamed, staring at both his parents.

Both of them stared up at him in shock and stayed silent as they tried their hardest to think of something to say. When the silence built up, Edward summoned the anger once more.

"Answer me! Are you even my mother?!"

Tears formed in Trisha's eyes as she looked back down at her plate. The silence stayed as she slowly shook her head. "N...no..." She whispered.

The sadness in his mother's voice made him soften, almost forcing him to sit down. As he looked at the table, he realized what he had said and what was done. And he regretted it.

"I-I'm sorry, mom...Just forge-"

"No. No, it's about time you knew."

Trisha held the hand of her husband and drew out a shaky sigh. "Edward...you aren't our child." She said, fighting the tears that stung in her eyes. "We adopted you when you were eight..."

His mother slipped her hand up to her eyes, her shoulders shaking as she cried silently. Hohenheim sighed, rubbing his thumb against hers as they continued to hold hands. He would never admit it, but he too wanted to cry like his wife.

"Son, you aren't our biological child. But you are still ours." He said, looking at the teen who, himself, as almost at the breaking point.

"Who...was I?" Ed asked.

Tears falling from her cheeks, Trisha stood up and walked out, heading right up stairs to the master bedroom. This caused another sigh to escape from his father who turned to him, fighting the urge to rush up to his room as well.

"You are Edward Crowley. Since the day you were born, you were abused for an unknown reason. When you were seven...the police...they rushed in and saved you from your real parents." He said, looking away from his son's gaze.

The two stayed silent for what seemed like ages before the youngest blonde spoke up. "Who is Alphonse?" He asked.

The elder shook his head, standing up with his plate. "Someone you made up to make the pain hurt less."

* * *

_"Hold still, Edward. This will only hurt for a moment."_

_He screamed against the cloth in his mouth as the shocks of electricity rushed from his temple down to every fiber of his being. His body thrashed against the bed he was strapped to as he tried to escape from the pain._

_When the shocks had stopped, the tears that were held tightly against his lids finally slid down, his eyes opening._

_Out of the corner of one stood the brunette that had always been by his side. Little Alphonse smiled as he took his elder brother's hand, his eyes filled with sorrow._

_"Just squeeze my hand if it's to much, Brother. I'm here."_

_Once again, the shocks of pain swam through his veins and he squeezed his poor brother's hand tightly. When they had stopped, the 'doctors' that stood around pulled the cloth down from the child's mouth, looking into his pain filled eyes._

_"Now tell us. Who is Alphonse?" One asked._

_"M-my brother! M-my baby b-brother!" The blonde said proudly._

_By the look of their faces, it wasn't the answer they were looking for. Slipping the cloth back up to his mouth, they shocked him once more. Threw the pain, he opened his eyes and stared into Al's._

_"It'll be okay."_

* * *

**A/N: Shock therapy. Actually, they still have this. And it's sad. - ADAM**


	10. Horrid Memories

**A/N: Monday, my sister would have been 16 years old. I finally went up to her grave and got to sing happy birthday and eat a cupcake and everything. Anyway, I'll be starting my YouTube channel soon and have videos posted. Enjoy?**

* * *

The two sat together on the bed, staring mindlessly into space. The facts each had said to each other were sinking in, the room silent.

He held him close, twisting his lover's blonde hair as he played with it. Compared to him and the size of his bed, the poor teen looked smaller then he actually was. And somehow, this amused the older one, a smile drawing itself on his face.

Edward had come over during dinner, shock stricken on his face. Of course, Roy rushed him inside, held him close and whispered sweet nothings to calm the kid down. It took him about ten minutes to calm him down enough to tell him what was going on. When he was told he, too, had fallen into slight shock. But now, they sat together, taking in the silence that embraced them.

"I'm sorry..." The blonde finally whispered.

The black haired teen looked down at him, confused. "For what?" He asked.

"For you know...being crazy." He chuckled slightly, leaning in closer to his lover.

The words he had said forced Roy to laugh, causing confusion between them. He felt golden eyes glare at him, wishing to burn him. And as Ed opened his mouth to speak his mind, the older one beat him to it.

"You honestly believe I care about that?"

The comment took him back. In all honesty, yes. He did believe that he cared about that. Because who would want to be with someone who was clinically insane? He stared at his lover with wide eyes, almost asking just that with them as onyx eyes stared back.

"I love you. And if you have an imaginary friend, I'm all cool with that. If you have another personality, I'm here for both of you. Just because you're different then others doesn't mean you should be loved any less."

These words rushed into his veins, forcing all the blood in them to retreat to his face. Within a matter of seconds, his cheeks were as red as rubies, his heart as fast as a bullet train. If his eyes weren't wide open and out there to dry in the fanned room, he would have been tearing up with joy. In a way, he knew he was right. Just because one is different doesn't mean one should be loved any less then others.

He stared mindlessly into Roy's onyx eyes, not realizing just how close he was getting until their lips touched. Slowly closing his eyes, he wrapped his arms around his lover's neck, trying to pull himself closer.

The kiss these two shared was not simple nor was it complex. It seemed like it was their first, innocent and true. Ed's heart fluttered and his lips stung from the cold air as they pulled apart. He pouted slightly, wanting to lean forward and kiss him once more but stopped himself.

Hours seemed to pass by in seconds as he stared into the deep black eyes of his lover, his mouth hanging open.

"I love you too, Roy..." He muttered.

The emotion on the older teen's face did not change and neither did the lust in his eyes that traveled down to his mouth once more.

Without another word, he pressed his lips up against his, kissing him more deeply, with more passion then he had ever done before. The blonde slowly laid back onto the bed, melting into the kiss as if he was butter in an oven. Roy's hand made it's way up the teen's shirt, forcing it off Edward's lightly tanned torso. With the two apart, the youngest took it upon himself to slip off his lover's shirt as well, exposing both of them. As they pressed each other's lips together again, they kept their bodies close. The feeling of their skin touching the other's was exhilarating, adrenaline pumping through their veins.

Every time the black haired teen lifted his chest, even for just a second, the blonde forced his up so they would meet. He felt closer to him that way.

As Roy's lips brought themselves down and weaved off his cheek, onto his neck, Ed felt something. Eyes being drilled into him like someone else was in the room. Looking over, he saw just what.

There Alphonse stood, watching the event take place. More blood rushed to his face as he tried to pull his lover off.

"What's wrong?" He asked, sitting up slightly.

"Al is in the room." The other replied.

This caused the older of the two to look around franticly, trying to look for the boy. The brunette shook his head and stared into the eyes of his brother. "I'll leave. But please, find me tomorrow?"

* * *

_"Edward, this isn't healthy."_

_"What's not healthy? Not eating or being crazy?"_

_The doctor sighed as he stared at the blonde in question, his eyes trying to dig themselves into the child's mind. Even though he was only seven, he was the smartest man he had ever known._

_"Both." He answered. "I'm sorry to say, Ed, but there is no Alphonse. He doesn't exist."_

_The two golden orbs that sat in the eye sockets of his head glared him down, his hair lose and in his face, giving him a menacing look._

_"If Al doesn't exist, then your wife doesn't either."_

_His blue eyes went wide with fear and questions. How did he know he had a wife? How did he know that she wasn't alive?_

_"W-what?"_

_"Your wife talks to me, Mr. Heidrich. She has a lot to talk about. She says you should stop being alone and find someone." Edward said, sitting up in his chair._

_Dr. Heidrich stood up, glaring down at the boy. If his room was sound proof, he would have strangled the child and stabbed his eyes out with his pen. How dare he? He doesn't know anything. After all, he's just another crazy. Another nut that nobody would care if he lived or died._

_Ed's golden eyes traced the desk as he stood as well. His nimble fingers traced the letter opener that sat proudly next to the doctor's name._

_"If Al doesn't exist..." He said softly, picking the weapon up. "Then neither should I."_

_With a swift motion, he jabbed the letter opener into his own chest, watching as the blood dripped down the white hospital gown. Dr. Heidrich jumped back with shock and began screaming for the guards that stood outside._

* * *

"Ed! Ed! Edward, wake up!"

The blonde gasped as he sat up, breathing heavily. His skin was soaked in a cold sweat and his lover sat next to him, worry and concern clearly written on his face. Looking at his chest, he noticed the scar that lined it, now knowing it wasn't from any car accident. With wide eyes, he looked back up at Roy.

"I need to get that doll."

* * *

**A/N: Oh! And I have a skype. Look on my profile for the details. Thank you for your time. - ADAM**


	11. Keeping His Word

**A/N: Enjoy the random.**

* * *

The sound of the door creaking open echoed throughout the abandoned building. When they had first gone there, they hadn't noticed how loud it was. But since they were trying to be careful, it rang in their ears. Since the snow was melting, the whole place smelled horribly, water dripping from everywhere.

Silently, Roy slipped his hood onto his head and looked around. If he remembered correctly, Edward had dropped it in the middle of the room. When they walked over, it was not there. The black haired boy sighed in frustration as he looked around once more.

"You go check upstairs. I'll check down here." He said.

The blonde nodded and slowly climbed the stairs, making sure that he wouldn't fall right through.

After watching his lover make his way up the stairs, he smiled and made his own way around the first floor. Most of the rooms were locked and shut tightly and if he was silent for a moment to think of where it could be, he swore he heard a voice of a woman. The third time he had heard it, it sent shivers up and down his spin. Even though it was just gibberish, the poor teen would talk to himself, reassure himself that it was just Ed playing tricks on him.

It seemed like hours before he came up to one room. The glass on the door was fogged so no one would see inside, the gold letters leafed onto it shined in the moonlight.

Dr. Alfons Heidrich.

Maybe it would be in here. Maybe he took it from Ed. Thankfully, the door was unlocked and walking in was a breeze. When he did, he looked around. The place was a mess, papers scattered everywhere, folders packed and stacked upon one another in corners. Millions of things lined the room but not one of them as that damn doll. The fact made him sigh. But, he walked over to the only open file on the desk, tripping over a bloody letter opener. The sight of it made him shake and right away turned to the file. He skimmed through most of it but stopped and read a paragraph, his eyes turning wide as the words were processed.

_**...upon further research, I found out the main cause of the violence directed toward Edward. His parents found him to be a sin the day he was born due to a tragedy he was unaware of.**_

_**Mrs. Crowley was pregnant with twins. But during child birth, the eldest twin's cord wrapped itself around the youngest twin's neck. By the time the poor child had been born, he was already dead. Accusing him of murder, they tried to rid him of sin by killing him themselves in hopes he would be reborn as brother.**_

_**When asked about the name, Mrs. Crowley said that her other child would have been named Alphonse. But Edward didn't know about the name, nor did he ever know he would have had a brother.**_

* * *

The only light that shined came through the holes in the ceiling and walls. Surprisingly, the moon was brighter then he ever thought it to be.

Ed almost smiled as he walked around, remembering exactly where his room was. Left wing, down the hall, seventh door on the right. Upon walking down the hall, he remembered the good times he shared with the others, nurses and nuts alike.

Trisha taught him how to ride a bike down this hallway. It was a small, red bicycle. And even though it was old, it still rode like a charm. He closed his eyes and felt the smile cross his face as the cheers from the people who watched in the rooms filled his ears. He remembered how he laughed as he rode down the hall and back, forgetting everything that had happened.

He remembers when he was adopted, how he walked down this hallway with pride. Strutting as if he had won the greatest prize of all. It was before his last visit with Dr. Heidrich. Guilt swam over him as he remembered all the promises he made and broke. How he promised he would send postcards and cakes, outside things to the nice people he lived with on that floor, that wing.

Opening his eyes, he stopped and glanced at his room.

The door was slightly ajar, showing something moving inside. When he opened the door, there Alphonse stood, happy as ever. With a huge smile, he laughed.

"You found me!" He said happily.

Edward smiled and nodded. "I'm back." He said just as happy.

The joyful moment between the two was short before Al's face became blank. He slowly walked over to him and placed his hand on his elder brother's shoulder.

When they touched, the blonde's head became filled with more then just the good memories of Rayman Hill. Most of his time spent here was horrid. The shock therapy, the talks, the needles they jabbed in him, them strapping him to a chair and forcing him under water until he passed out. It was enough to make him scream, to make him cry. When Al let his hand off, that was just what he did.

"ROY!" He screamed.

The brunette smiled sadly and leaned down, whispering in his ear. "I'm sorry, Brother. I didn't mean to. But you see, I felt your pain too."

Ed's golden eyes glanced up at him, fearfully looking into his blue ones.

"Big brother, I live through you. So please, let me stay."

* * *

Roy sighed as he carried the soup, trying his hardest not to spill it as he walked up the stairs.

Nobody else lived in the house. When he was sixteen, he moved out on his own. It was better that way. Nobody gave him trouble about his sexuality at home. And his job was nice. Not many people talked to him so it was perfect.

He smiled slightly as he came to the door. Upon opening it, he smiled happily down at his lover he laid in bed, sick with a cold.

"Hey there." He said, placing the tray in front of him.

The blonde smiled back, his voice scratchy as he talked. "Hi. I was just talking to Al about you." He said, gesturing toward the makeshift doll that sat in the corner.

In all honesty, the doll itself gave him the creeps and asked for him to bring it down stairs during the night. He felt like it was a real person, watching him. But, he smiled and nodded to the doll, not getting anything in response. He looked back at Ed, keeping his smile as they talked.

Roy had kept to his word. No matter how scary that doll was, no matter how many nightmares it gave him, he still didn't love Edward any less.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for your time. - ADAM. btw, I love you all. And I'm single. Just saying. ;)**


	12. AN: Theory that helped make this story

**A/N: The plot for this story was actually part of a creepypasta I wrote in high school during Senior year(I'm 18 so it wasn't to long ago).**

**For those of you who don't know, creepypastas are such things like lost episodes, glitches, and/or theories on certain pop items. Seeing as there was only one true creepypasta for Fullmetal Alchemist, I had decided to create my own for my own enjoyment.**

**My theory on Fullmetal Alchemist has never been posted and has many holes in it. But the basic thing on it stays the same. If asked, I can create a theory on anything in the series. Such as the homunculi and both endings to the series.**

**Theory:**

**Edward Elric was born in 1899 to Trisha Elric and Van Hohenheim.**

**In the year 1900, he happily awaited the birth of his baby brother. But sadly, he died in child birth. Before the birth, Trisha had made a doll that would resemble the new baby so the big brother to be could practice caring for it. Once he heard the news, the child had never been the same.**

**He would constantly ask for his mother to feed the doll, change it and so on as if the toy was alive. Every year, Hohenheim would replace the doll to make it seem like Alphonse, Ed's little brother, was growing. After a number of years, Hohenheim left, not wanting to see his son act such a way. He then traveled around, searching for a way to help his only child.**

**Not to long after, Edward's mother was stricken with a sickness and died. Grief over took the young child as he stayed with his science teacher, Izumi, for a few months. Upon staying, he became wrapped up in chemistry books. After reading chapter after chapter, he found the ancient chemistry that was alchemy. Thinking that it was magical and could work, he traveled back home and placed the ingredients inside of a circle that was spread on the floor of a nearby barn. The boy fell over on something, triggering a domino effect which caused two axes, a saw and a hammer to fall, cutting off his right arm and left leg. When crawling to the door, poor Edward couldn't find the doll that was his brother. He leaned against a tin can and looked at it. The blood had splattered in such a way that it looked like a face.**

**And thus, Alphonse was trapped in a can.**

**When found, the child was taken to the hospital where he was given prosthetic limbs and handed over to Roy Mustang, his uncle.**

**His uncle would constantly travel to base camps around the country and, in sadness, Edward would follow after him, not wanting to be alone.**

** And that's my theory. Even though it's completely bad and not true.**


End file.
